Petunia Greer
Petunia Greer (born 1988) is a supporting character in the Tales from the Tuckerverse. Petunia lives in Stillsville and worked at the butcher shop owned by George McVickers. After helping the Children of Hecate take over the town Petunia was named the head of maintenance. Biography Petunia was born in Stillsville, Utah to Violet Greer. When Petunia was two her father died in a car accident, leaving her mother to raise her alone. Growing up Petunia's main friends were Corwin Picket and Caroline McVickers, though in secret she didn't really care for either of them. When Petunia turned eighteen her mother left Stillsville for unexplained reasons, though she left the house to Petunia. Like the rest of the town Petunia was frozen in 2007 by Isaac Carter and Annabelle Carter using the Stillsville Camera, then revived a year later by the Lady Raptors of Decker State College. In between the Aprils of 2008 and 2009 Tabitha St. Claire came to Stillsville, seeking out the Carters and other members of the Children of Hecate. Recovering a Hecate's Charm, Tabitha and Petunia hatched a plan to use the return of the Raptors as a distraction to rescue the Carters. Petunia used Corwin, Caroline and visiting Lady Sharks Deidre Howard and Olivia Daniels to recover the buried photo of the twins, then hypnotizing them and destroying the photo. While Petunia was doing her scheme he became infatuated with Deidre, the two making out and discussing hypnosis, Petunia revealed to be bisexual. When the twins were free Petunia helped them get clothes and find a place to hide, but she was unable to help them escape the town before their spell from Hecate's Rituals trapped them in Stillsville with a frozen town. Making the best of things, Petunia used her charm to control a few frozen townsfolk and work to convert Stillsville into the world's largest wax museum. While infatuated with Annabelle Petunia did also take a liking to Tabitha St. Claire, their connection to the outside world. Petunia tried to travel with Tabitha to Los Angeles but ended up frozen on the other side of the Farstep Gateway, the portal not enough to protect her from her effective curse. After being returned home however Petunia discovered that using Hecate's Charm to place her mind inside the body of someone who was frozen would work. As a result Doreen Jensen has become Petunia's favorite statue, picking her to be the main body she uses when leaving Stillsville. A few weeks after the changes came into effect in Stillsville Petunia visited Deidre in Malibu in Doreen's body, using Memory Flash to make Deidre think she'd always looked like Doreen. While helping Deidre embrace her newfound hypnosis skills Petunia also investigated Nadine Vargas, wanting to make sure she hadn't learned anything about the Children of Hecate, and also set Sophie Leyton up as a standby helper for anyone who traveled to Imogen Hall. What Petunia didn't realize was Doreen's body made her more susceptible to hypnosis, making it possible for Deidre to hypnotize her. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Light Brunette with Blonde Highlights * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 32A * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Stillsville, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: ** Dislikes Peanuts ** Dislikes Watermelon Personal Items * Hecate's Charm Relationships Family * Violet Greer, Mother Collections * Doreen Jensen * Holly Adamson * Caitlin Trask Friends * Tabitha St. Claire * Annabelle Carter * Isaac Carter * Keenan Vole * Bernard Fitzgerald * Deidre Howard * Corwin Picket * Caroline McVickers Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Insurance Policy * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control Trivia * Petunia is based on actress Marielle Jaffe. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Children of Hecate